


The Money Makes It Not Gay

by Smokey_Nipples



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Drunk Straight Guys, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, gay for pay, soft core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokey_Nipples/pseuds/Smokey_Nipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And besides,” Kaner goes on, “it’s not a bad feeling knowing a hot teenager wants to pay you ten grand to wank off.” They both bust out laughing. Kaner has a point. Shit like this doesn’t happen every day, and they both know it won’t make it beyond the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Money Makes It Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is sort of a sample to see if there's any interest in reading an explicit story that takes off in this direction.

It’s Saturday night, and most of the guys are hanging out in Brent’s hotel room. After debating whether or not to go out to the club before heading back to Chicago in the morning, they decided to call it a night and go for a midnight buffet run instead. Back in the room, they’ve all got food comatose and are varying levels of drunk. Duncan and a couple others who wanted to go out ended up getting plastered at the buffet instead, but everyone else is occupying a milder level of drunkenness. As seems to be their custom in Vegas, they’re swapping stories and passing around iPhones to show off pictures and clips of their latest sexual exploits. Even Brent, who’s usually more conservative with this sort of thing, seems to catch Vegas fever.  
  
“Come on bro, show us the future America’s most hottest soccer mom,” Duncan slurs, grabbing for Brent’s iPhone.  
  
“You wanna try that sentence again?” Brent grabs back his phone and wipes off whatever Duncan’s hands were wet with.  
  
“I’m serious bro! Show us those MILF titties!” Duncan’s not letting up, and the other guys are voicing their agreement. Andrew not so stealthily snatches Brent’s phone and drunkenly slings it across the room by mistake, where Duncan grabs it and starts swiping through the pictures.  
  
“You won’t find anything there,” Brent says, too lazy to get up from the bed and hoping he doesn’t have to replace another iPhone screen.  
  
“Bullshit bro! We know you’re a freak. I remember that video you showed us last time. Bro, I’m serious, you’ve got the hottest old lady here, don’t hold out!” Duncan says with his eyes fixated on browsing through Brent’s phone.  
  
Brent waits a couple minutes just to watch Duncan frantically swiping through his phone.  
  
“Fine. Pass me my iPad,” He says, eliciting woops from all the guys, “but don’t cream yourself, fellas. This video’s pretty intense.” He unlocks his iPad, pulls up a file and props it up on the nightstand between the beds.”  
  
“That’s what’s up bro!!” Duncan lays across the bed to get his face as close as he can, not wanting to miss a detail. The guys on the floor edge closer and the ones who were chilling on the other bed come toward the middle to sit on the edge.  
  
As the video ends, the room is quiet for a minute.  
  
“That… was fucking hot bro!” Andrew finally says. “Y’all get down for an old couple. Can I borrow your iPad for five minutes? I’ll be careful not to get any cum on it.”  
  
“Yeah dude, for as hot as Kaner’s wife is, she don’t have shit on your old lady’s skills! You remember that video he showed us last night?” Toews says, taking a break to burp, “I don’t think she moved once the whole time. Kaner might have the hottest chick but damn she’s useless in bed.”  
  
“You’re definitely right about that, but she’s not the hottest either. That’s definitely Brent’s old lady.” Duncan responds, quite sure of himself.  
  
“Bro, Dayna’s hot, but not as hot as Amanda. I will say that Amanda’s way fucking crazier though, so that may tip the scales back in Dayna’s corner.” Andrew says, showing a look of pensive consideration.  
  
“Dude, first of all, I’m right here, so fuck you for saying my wife’s not as hot as Amanda,” Brent begins, “Second, my bad if some of us are into real women and not chicks who look like they’re still in high school.”  
  
“Speaking of Kaner,” Andrew jokes, “Where’s he at? He took off after we got back from the buffet.”  
  
“Dude, it’s Vegas. He’s always disappearing. Who knows what kind of shit he’s getting into,” Brent responds, hoping it’s nothing that will require too much damage control. Kaner is notorious among the guys for taking unnecessary risks when he’s in Vegas. Hooking up with random chicks, not checking ID’s, leaving his condoms behind, forgetting the consent form their managers demand they make every girl they hook up with sign.  
  
As the video and picture swapping continues, Toews settles into a spot on the far end of the bed and starts fucking around on his phone, somewhat unproductively due to his mild double vision. He’s learned that texting Kaner when he wanders off in the casino is useless, especially these last few trips to Vegas. Just as he’s about to reach a new level of Candy Crush, a text comes through.  
  
“Speak of the douchebag,” Toews says aloud, opening Kaner’s text.  
  
“What’s up?” Andrew says, looking up from a video one of the guys is passing around.  
  
Toews is quiet. No one takes much notice, and pretty soon Andrew looks back at the video, still waiting for an answer, then forgetting altogether.  
  
“Toews looks at his phone, rereading Kaner’s text for the tenth time, as if it that would make it any clearer:  
  
Kaner (2:12 a.m.): wanna make ten grand? don’t tell the other guys and come to my room 814  
  
For as shady as this must be, it would seem pretty careless to risk Toews actually sharing the text with the guys and having a good laugh wondering what the fuck was up with it, but Toews knows that anytime Kaner says “don’t tell anyone else” it would be a bad idea to let it slip. They keep enough of each other’s secrets that Kaner could easily get back at him by letting some pretty gnarly skeletons out of Toews’s closet. Toews responds:  
  
Toews (2:17 a.m.): uh… sure? why what’s up? u gambling?  
  
He stares at his phone, waiting for a reply. It doesn’t take long.  
  
Kaner (2:18 a.m.): nah just come to my room  
  
Knowing perfectly well that shit is about to get weird, Toews’s thrill-seeking nature is already aroused and pretty soon he’s way too curious to sit around watching any more homemade porn. He can feel the anxiety rise as he lets the guys know he’s gonna walk around the casino for a bit. This has got to be one of the weirdest things Kaner has pulled him into.  
  
Toews: (2:21 a.m.): k… headed up  
  
It’s two-thirty in the morning and Toews is halfway to the elevator before he realizes he’s barefoot. As he takes inebriated pleasure in the feeling of his feet dragging across the carpet, he looks to the side, through the glass, to the casino floor several levels down and finds himself wondering if there are really any less people at this hour than there were at noon the day before when they checked in. He notices that for as massive as the casino is, there are windows and no clocks, and he finds himself wondering if half of the little bodies he sees hypnotized on the ground level are even aware of what time it is.  
  
Toews passes the elevator twice before finding it and presses the down arrow, pulling out his phone to check which room he’s going to again. He realized he felt a lot less drunk with his buddies in the comfort of Brent’s hotel room. The elevator doors open and he stops on, joining a tall brunette with a stylish black cocktail dress, which has nevertheless clearly been worn out from a night of drinking. Her dress is contrasted against the plastic mardi gras beads she wears around her neck. He finds himself flexing as he pressed the close button on the inside of the elevator, and hits number 8.  
  
“You’re qquute,” the girl says coyly, shifting her weight toward Toews.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“What’s your name?” She’s close enough to smell the strawberry daiquiri with double the vodka, finally leaning into Toews and laughing at herself.  
  
“Johnny.” He puts his hand on her shoulder to straighten her up and feels a tightening in his groin. If he knew what the hell was going on in Kane’s room, he would invite her along.  
  
“Well, Johnny,” she says, digging through her purse. “YOU, mister, can put your number in my phone.”  
  
He takes her phone and does as she says, just in time for the doors to open.  
  
“And your name?”  
  
“Stacy.”  
  
“You take care,” he gives her a pat on the shoulder and exits the elevator with his crotch slightly swollen.  
  
“808…810…812…”  
  
Toews raps on the door and waits for a response. Kaner opens the door wearing his boxer shorts and a ridiculously hammered smile.  
  
“Alright… funny story,” Kaner begins as he leads Toews through the hallway to the main room. Kane lounges across the bed as Toews takes a seat on the chair by the window. Toews gives Kaner a look of ironically rapt attention, as if to say, “how could you possibly explain the situation?”  
  
“You know how I meet up with chicks on Craigslist sometimes, right?” Kaner continues, obviously thinking hard about how to deliver the story.  
  
“Yeah,” says Toews, resisting the urge to add how stupid Kaner can get when it comes to meeting up to hook up with random chicks like he’s got nothing to lose, knowing full well he should be way more careful than he is, considering the lengths some girls will go to for fame or money… or just attention. Kaner is notorious for not following the rules of the game. Neglecting the consent paperwork their lawyers insist they use with the girls their intimate with, leaving used condoms behind when he finishes, and other seriously dangerous behavior for someone in his position.  
  
“Alright, so something funny happened last year,” Kaner goes on, pouring himself another shot, more for a distraction than because he wanted it. “I was cruising Craigslist ads before passing through town for a weekend, and came across a couple looking for a third. The chick was bangin, and the ad said that her and her boyfriend were into her getting fucked while the boyfriend watched.”  
  
“Alright… haha..” Toews accepts the shot Kaner poured for him. That scenarios wasn’t entirely unheard of for Toews. He hadn’t done it himself but it was common enough.  
  
“Alright,” Kaner downs his own shot and continues his story through the burn, “so I meet up with this couple, and the chick was just as hot as her pictures. I mean, they both could’ve been models. It was pretty hot. Then I basically fucked her while her boyfriend watched. It was cool.  
  
“Then,” Kaner goes on, looking both unsure of himself and somewhat cocky at the same time—a look Toews isn’t unfamiliar with, “a few weeks later I get a text from the dude..”  
  
“You gave them your number? Damn you’re fuckin’ stupid, bro!” Toews interrupts.  
  
“Dude, shut up,” Kaner laughs, “anyway, so I get this text, asking when I’ll be in town again. I figure him and his girl want a repeat of what went down the first time.”  
  
“Haha, but it doesn’t sound like that’s what happened.” Toews still has no idea where this is going, or how there’s ten grand in it for him.  
  
“Right. Long story short, this little dude wanted to meet up without his girl and watch me jack off while I watch some porn. At first I was gonna tell him that’s not really my style, as nice as possible because I still wanted to bang his girl again, but before I could say anything he offers me a fat stack of cash and a free suite for the weekend.”  
  
“Hahaha! Bro, what the fuck! How old is this dude?” Toews is already picturing a wealthy old sugar daddy, but remembers Kaner saying it was a young couple.  
  
“Dude, that’s the thing.” Kaner says, as if he’s still surprised himself, “he’s only eighteen. I think he’s still in school, at some private high school. Apparently his dad owns a bunch of casinos on the strip. The kid’s got way too much money for his own good.”  
  
“That’s fuckin nuts dude. So what did you do?” Toews is finding the entire situation pretty hilarious, and it’s obvious by now that Kaner didn’t turn the kid down. But why he would agree to it is beyond Toews.  
  
“Dude, I told him sure. Why the fuck not? He was hooking me up with a nice ass suite and giving me enough cash to cover my gambling while I was in town. Plus in the back of my mind I wanted to bang his girl again at some point.” Kaner lays out the facts in a tone that shows he’s convinced himself the entire situation is entirely legit.

“What if there’s a camera in the room, dude?” Toews is looking around, suddenly suspicious.  
  
“Bro, you gotta give me more credit than that, man. I already thought about that. I pick the room, and the little bro covers it.” Kaner is pretty proud of himself for thinking that one though, but Toews is sure he hasn’t considered everything.  
  
“So how many times have you done this?” Toews is just about beside himself with amusement.  
  
“Probably like eight haha. Every couple months for like a year now. Every time I’m in town.”  
  
“And he doesn’t try to put the moves on you?”  
  
“Nah dude. He isn’t gay.”  
  
Toews looks at Kane like he’s an idiot.  
  
“Seriously, dude. I don’t know why he gets off on it, but he’s got a hot ass girlfriend and has never wanted to do anything besides watch me jerk off or fuck his girlfriend.” Again, Kane has convinced himself, but this time seems to make some amount of logical sense to Toews as well.  
  
“That’s weird as fuck.” Toews laughs. “So where do I come in?”  
  
“Haha well, if you’re down, he wants to pay us both this time.”  
  
“To do what? And how much?”  
  
“To watch porn and jack off. It’ll take like twenty minutes and he’ll give us both ten grand.”  
  
“Dude, I don’t need ten grand. And neither do you. You just signed an 80 million dollar deal.”  
  
“But it’s free money, man. It feels good to blow through ten grand at the tables and know it’s not even mine.” Kaner replies, as Toews already knows he’ll end up being talked into this.  
  
“And besides,” Kaner goes on, “it’s not a bad feeling knowing a hot teenager wants to pay you ten grand to wank off.” They both bust out laughing. Kaner has a point. Shit like this doesn’t happen every day, and they both know it won’t make it beyond the two of them.  
  
“So we’ll just chill here on your bed wanking off while he watches. What’s he gonna do?” Toews asks, not quite able to get over how weird it will be to have someone overtly watching him masturbate.  
  
“He doesn’t jerk it too, if that’s what you mean. He’ll just chill in the chair you’re sitting in while we do our thing.” As Kaner says all this, Toews can’t help but get the impression Kaner enjoys this a little more than he’s letting on.  
  
“So… when are we doing this?” Toews finally says.  
  
“He’s in the casino waiting for me to call him up,” Kane replies.  
  
“Call him up,” says Toews, with a grin Kane can’t quite read.


End file.
